


Rescue Mark II

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo March 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe is an idiot, Rescue, mild descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is a reckless idiot and everyone knows it. But when Finn is captured no one thought he was that reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mark II

**Author's Note:**

> For One Million Words Bingo: Torture

Finn didn’t know what to think when his interrogation was interrupted by a Stormtrooper saying that there was an intruder demanding to speak with Kylo Ren calling himself the Best Damn Pilot in the Resistance. Poe; why would Poe get himself caught in this way? It wasn’t clever, Poe knew so much more about the Resistance than Finn did and Kylo knew he could just take all the information out of Poe’s mind leaving him a shell. “It seems your rescue didn’t go according to plan,” Kylo taunted, clearly noticing Finn’s apprehension. “Now I am going to go deal with our little rebel infestation problem.”

 

As the door clicked shut Finn set to work trying to get out of his bonds. Maybe if he could get out of here then he could get Poe and they could break out like they did before. Except maybe without the crashing this time. But the bonds wouldn’t break, he wasn’t getting out of here on his own. Finn just had to rely on his trust in Poe. He had to believe Poe had a plan.

 

Hours passed and Finn was left alone. He heard no noise outside his cell and had heard nothing from either Ren or Poe. If Poe had back up then they should have been here by now as to not put Poe and Finn at too much risk. "God damn it Dameron you idiot," Finn snarled. He collapsed back against the chair as footsteps echoed in the metallic corridor. Finn couldn't stop images of Poe's dead body laying limp on the floor with an ever growing pool of blood staining the floors crimson. Tears welled up in his eyes and Finn couldn't even reach up to wipe them away. The footsteps grew closer and closer as Finn's mind conjured different images; the only reason Kylo Ren would be back this soon was if he was finished with Poe. And not finished as in taking a break. Finished as in never to move again.

 

The metal door clunked open behind Finn and he didn't have enough movement to spin round and see who it was. "Oh thank god it's you," Finn let out a startled laugh at Rey's frazzled voice. Someone had come. "I'm so sorry. I got held up and the lay out of this Star Destroyer is different to the Finalizer," Rey apologised frantically as she slung the blaster over her shoulder and untied Finn. As soon as his hands were free, the ex-Stormtrooper wrapped his best friend in a slightly too tight hug.

"Now we have to go get Poe."

 

Finn thought it would be easier to find the First Order's other captive but it seemed they had changed the layout knowing that the Resistance had a source of First Order information. However Rey's force persuasion came in handy to get the location out of a stray Stormtrooper. They tried their best to stay out of sight and Rey's powers made this a lot easier than the first time Finn tried to break Poe out of one of these places. Finn would have to have words with Poe about this not becoming a regular occurance. "Here he is," Rey hissed, using the camera on the door to access the security feed. Poe did not look good but he looked better than the first time Finn saw the pilot.

"I'm sorry Poe but I am going to have to cut this short so I can deal with our little Jedi problem,” Kylo Ren stated, heading towards the door as Rey and Finn scuttled away to hide round the corner. He prowled the other way and Rey managed to hold the door slightly open with her powers.

“You’re getting stronger,” Finn whispered causing a blush to spread down Rey’s neck as they slid inside.

 

“Oh thank the maker,” Poe sighed, slumping in the chair now he was in safe hands. “I thought you two had forgotten about me for a minute,” he chuckled and Finn glared in return. This was not the time for jokes.

“You are a brazen idiot Poe Dameron.”

“Damn right I am.”


End file.
